


a consequence

by darkemberdagger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I literally do not know what this is or why I am posting it at almost 2 AM, Kryptonite, Mild torture, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, there is some violence but it's very in tune to what you see on the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkemberdagger/pseuds/darkemberdagger
Summary: A kiss can lead to a lot of things. In this case, a kidnapping.OR Kara and Lena can literally not catch a break. Until they do.9/4/17 EDIT: After reading over what I had written/posted in the middle of the night, I realized that I overall liked it but it needed some major tweaks. The story is pretty much the same, just better now.





	a consequence

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little down after sdcc. I think we pretty much all were.  
> But you will have to pry this ship from my cold dead hands because they are too precious to me.

Upon waking, Kara’s first thought is of the relentless pain in her head and the sickening burn she feels throughout her bones. The one her body is begging her to get away from the source responsible as fast as she can.

Her second thought banishes all the others.

_Lena_

She wrenches her eyes open and whimpers when the light sharpens her headache.

“ _Kara_! Kara, thank God!” She hears the rapid clinking of metal upon metal. “Look at me, darling.”

“Lena?” Kara whispers. Lena’s in front of her. She’s handcuffed to the floor, hair a mess and dirt smudges along legs and bare feet, but she’s _alive_ and Kara’s heart can stop pounding hard in her chest. “Are you okay?”

Lena nods, eyes frantically roaming over Kara. “How are you?”

 _Oh I’m great_ She grimaces. She can’t even think sarcastically.

She’s not great. Not at all and the concern radiating off of Lena tells her that much is obvious. “There’s…there’s kryptonite?” Kara deflects.

Silence. It’s all the answer she needs. That and feeling like she’s been poisoned. Which is technically still ongoing?

They’re in a small room. One door, no windows. Kara’s handcuffed to a pipe on the wall, forcing her to sit up with her arms awkwardly dangling above her while Lena is chained low to the floor in a position that is sure to aggravate the woman’s persistent backaches. The area is pretty much empty save for an unfortunately familiar green rock in the corner.

Lena follows her line of sight. “I woke up and it was right next to you. Just…” She stops, gives a quick shake of her head. “I tried to get it as far away from you as I could.” Lena looks her over again, jaw clenched, and not for the first time Kara’s self-conscious of how she looks in front of Lena. She’s suddenly very aware that she hasn’t washed her hair in three days. “Not that it helped much.”

“Well,” Kara cracks a smile, “any distance is good distance.” She winces but whether it’s because of her dumb joke or the pain, she’s not sure. “Do you know what happened?”

“You don’t remember?”

“It’s a little fuzzy? I have pieces but not the whole picture.” It’s a strange feeling but considering the gash on her head that is currently sticky with drying blood, it’s not unexpected.

Plus there’s a certain… _event_ that Kara’s remembering but it seems more like a dream than reality.

She hopes it’s real. She needs Lena to say it’s real.

“I was walking home from L-Corp and -don’t roll your eyes at me, you can lecture me some other time when we’re _safe_ \- you flew into the alleyway to see me. We were talking and then…” Lena stops, a hint of a blush on her cheeks that causes warmth in Kara’s chest.

_It was real. Rao it was real_

“I remember.” Kara says softly.

They look at each other for a few moments, sharing tiny smiles before Kara continues.

“I started to feel…off. And then there was a blinding pain in my head?”

“He hit you with that.” Lena gestures towards the kryptonite. “It happened so fast. I broke his nose and tried to get to you but he tased me and then…injected me with something? Next thing I knew, I woke up here a few minutes before you did.”

Kara sighs. _Felled by a rock. I couldn’t even protect the woman I-_ “I’m so sorry, Lena. It’s all my f-.”

“Don’t even think about it.” Lena warns, a serious look on her face. “There was nothing you could have done. _Nothing_.”

She’s wrong but Kara doesn’t have the energy to argue. “Did you recognize who attacked us?”

Lena shakes her head. “No, I didn’t. He had a mask on and his voice didn’t sound familiar.”

Kara nods. “Got it. So we’re clueless.”

“At the moment, yes.”

A few awkward beats pass and Lena’s eyes travel towards the kryptonite more than once.

Kara’s lips twitch. “Well, we can’t have been here for too long at least.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’m not hungry yet.”

It’s so absurd that it startles a laugh from Lena.

“I was expecting something more scientific than that.” Lena tells her. “But I suppose you’re right.”

“What’s a more accurate measure of time than a Kryptonian’s metabolism?”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Were watches not a thing on Krypton?”

Kara laughs and tries to sit up further.

Tries. Because it’s a _mistake_. Truly one of the stupidest things Kara’s done.

The movement jostles her already aching bones and she releases an agonized hiss, feeling like her blood is boiling her muscles.

The momentary light atmosphere is shattered and Lena moves as close as she can to Kara, the chains straining her wrists and fear in her eyes. “Kara! Please, just don’t, how bad is it?”

It takes a few seconds before she can respond. “Bad. It…feels different.” Kara breathes through the pain, knowing it’s useless. “Synthetic maybe, like the one Metallo had.”

_Is this Cadmus’ doing?_

“Yes but so long as the effects are the same…” Lena looks her over once more and grits her teeth. “We need to get you out of here.” Lena pulls roughly against her chains, aggravating her already irritated wrists and Kara does her best to do the same, pulling and pulling. But the movement is too much and she has no choice but to stop or risk passing out again, which will only scare Lena more.

One minute and two badly bruised wrists later, Lena reluctantly gives up.

“Fuck!” Lena yells, yanking on the metal and Kara’s heart hurts when she’s sees the bloody mess. “I can’t even…it’s too fucking tight for me to even break my thumb!”

It doesn’t stop her from trying though, the pained gasps getting more and more harsh until Kara can’t take it anymore.

“Lena!” She interrupts. “Stop, it’s okay! It’ll be okay!”

She’s aware that it’s a dumb thing to say but she didn’t realize _how_ dumb until Lena sends her a scathing look.

“Okay? _Okay_? Kara, what about any of this is okay? We’ve been beaten, kidnapped, locked up-”

“Alright, so maybe okay is the wrong word...”

Lena continues like she didn’t hear her. “And now I quite possibly have to watch you _die_ in front of me and there’s nothing I can do!” Lena’s voice breaks and Kara sees tears in her eyes. Her own aren’t exactly dry either. “And we were just about to-”

They’re interrupted when the door opens and a man with black hair, a bloodied nose, and a gun enters the room.

Every instinct in Kara is screaming to get up and move in front of Lena, to fight him and get them to safety. But the most she can do is try to get as close to the other woman as possible. Lena, for her part, is using her slightly freer position to block as much of Kara as she can and while Kara would normally think it’s sweet, right now it’s just terrifying.

“Damn it, I was hoping I would have more time before you both woke up.” He laments. “You two don’t make anything easy, do you?”

“Sorry to disappoint you.” Kara glares.

Yeah, it’s weak. But she’s not really in the mood to banter and she’ll say anything if it keeps his attention on her and off of Lena.

“Oh I’m not disappointed at all!” He says as he walks across the room. “In fact, I’m pretty sure I’m about to get a very well deserved promotion. You see, originally I was just supposed to capture the boss’ daughter and bring her back to HQ. Not the easiest task but I’ve had worse.” He flashes Lena a cocky grin as the two of them look at each other.

_What the hell does Lillian want with Lena?_

“My mother rarely calls. I doubt she’d go through the trouble of kidnapping me if she wanted to speak.” Lena scowls.

“Oh that’s still true.” He says, bending down to pick up the kryptonite. “This is more of an…unsanctioned operation.” He tosses the rock up and down in his hand.

“She has no idea?” Kara asks.

“Nope.” He pops the _p_ sound and Kara’s nose scrunches in distaste.

“Mother won’t like that.” Lena tells him.

“Oh I’m sure she won’t mind. Positive, in fact.” He pops the _p_ again and Kara doesn’t know why that pisses her off so much.

He blathers on. “The two of you have been appearing an awful lot together in the news lately. A ceremony for saving the world here, a joint interview there. And the world is just eating it up. They’re going nuts at the idea of a Super and a Luthor getting along. Fuckin’ love it.” He shakes his head. “Personally, I thought the two of you were full of shit. Just playing it up for the media while having your own agendas.” He slowly stalks towards them and Kara feels nauseous at the closer proximity to the kryptonite. She barely makes out Lena’s tiny whimper.

“Get to the point.” Lena says. He ignores her.

“Lillian seemed to think otherwise. She was so sure that the two of you were close and she wanted to get her daughter away from the alien abomination.” He roughly nudges Kara’s leg with his foot and smirks when Lena spits at him, narrowly missing. “I’ve always been a go getter. Opportunity knocks, I’m the first at the door, ya know?”

His smile drops into a grimace and Kara has a terrible feeling in her stomach. She stretches her boot as far as she can, grazing Lena’s pinky.

Lena’s hand wraps around her ankle.

They weren’t exactly subtle. Their capturer has a look of disgust on his face and he adjusts his grip on the kryptonite.

“Yeah, I figured. It’s funny, I brought the kryptonite on the off chance that Lillian was right and you really would come after her. But damn, I don’t think anyone would have expected walking in on such an intimate moment in that alley.”

Lena’s hand on her ankle tightens and Kara thinks guiltily back to those blissful moments before their night went to hell.

Spotting Lena walking home while she was on patrol.

Landing in the alley next to her and waving her over with the purpose of lecturing her on why it’s a terrible idea for Lena Luthor to be walking home alone at night.

Accidentally ending up flirting.

Lena cupping Kara’s face in her hands.

Kara finally, finally getting the courage to kiss her, something sweet with a desperate undercurrent and perfect.

A sudden pain in her head as her world went black to the sound of a scream.

And the rest is, well, now.

It feels so silly, so foolish now. But Kara can still taste Lena on her lips as she licks them the tiniest bit.

“I know this is probably obvious, given the whole Cadmus thing…” He crouches down next to her and Rao, she’s biting her tongue hard to stop herself from crying out at the pain, “but I really fucking hate aliens. Especially those who think they’re so much better than humans that they can just take our home, our jobs, our _women-_ ” he sneers, “how long before you start taking our lives as well?”

He pushes the kryptonite fragment into her chest and Kara’s certain she’s on fire.

She’s screaming, thrashing, anything to get away from the poison that’s turning her veins a terrible green and is collapsing her lungs and slowing her heart.

She doesn’t want Lena to see her die.

Lena, who she only just got to kiss.

Lena, who’s lost so many people already.

Lena, who’s yelling and pleading for him to _stop it don’t hurt her please hurt me hurt me instead please **stop**!_

Lena who… stops yelling only for the pain to end a moment later as well.

The kryptonite gets knocked onto the floor as he stumbles into the wall next to her.

Kara, seeing Lena with tears streaming down her face and cradling her bloodied, swollen left hand, realizes that she actually did manage to break her thumb in order to slip out of the tight cuff and knock him down with her legs.

It’s a pretty badass move and Kara wants to tell her as much but when the man turns to Lena, murder in his eyes and clicking the safety off his gun, Kara can do nothing else but force her weakened legs to kick him with as much strength as she has left.

It’s not a lot but thankfully, it’s enough.

The gun falls and Kara just manages to kick it towards Lena, who grabs it and aims right at him with her still cuffed, still in-tact hand.

“Don’t fucking move.” Her voice is lethal.

He lunges at her.

Kara barely has time to shout her name when the gunshot rings out and his body falls lifelessly between them.

There’s a moment of absolute quiet before Lena slowly moves towards him.

“Careful.” Kara whispers. She tries to raise herself up, tries to protect her if he suddenly jumps up and attacks Lena again but her chest feels like it’s caved in and she whimpers instead. Lena glances up at her, concern on her face and a sob almost escaping, before looking back down to take his pulse.

After a few seconds, she’s satisfied and searches through his jacket pocket, humming when she finds a small set of silver keys.

Lena’s freed herself and is at Kara’s side in an instant, gasping _one second darling one second_ as she grabs the kryptonite and runs out of the room.

It’s poetic, how the farther away she is from a piece of her beloved home planet, the better she feels. The immediate balm that overcomes her, soothing all wounds and stitching her invincible cells back together. It’ll take a while for every ache to go away –the worst of the burns on her chest will be there for at least a day while she returns to full strength- but the relief is so intense that Kara could cry. So she does.

She’s weeping by the time Lena runs back into the room, landing hard on her knees next to Kara as shaking hands free Kara’s wrists from the chains. The second they’re out, Lena gathers Kara into her arms and inspects every inch of her as Kara curls into Lena, head on her chest and eyes blinking furiously to get rid of the tears.

“Are you okay?” Lena asks. Her voice is strained as her hands flutter over Kara’s body, to her head, her stomach, her legs and back. “What can I do? What do you need?” She stares at the burns on Kara’s chest, at the surrounding veins that are no longer green but still prominent and Kara sees the exact moment that Lena’s about to lose it. “Kara, _please_ , tell me what I can-”

It’s ridiculous, since it’s what started this whole mess, but Kara grabs the back of Lena’s neck to tug her down and kiss her.

Kara just wants to feel her.

Lena trembles but kisses her back immediately. Her hand cups Kara’s face, thumb swiping gentle circles onto her cheek as she deepens the kiss and it’s then that Kara remembers Lena’s dislocated thumb.

Kara pulls back, smiling when Lena tries to chase her. “How’s your hand?”

Lena stares at her, lets out an incredulous laugh, and nearly starts crying again.

//

They’re at the DEO a few hours later.

Lena had found the cell phone of the man who captured them and Kara had dialed Alex’s number, knowing her sister was probably wondering where the hell she disappeared to when her comm became unresponsive.

And not a moment too soon. Alex had three strike teams in place, all just about ready to infiltrate possible locations Supergirl could be captured in by the time she got Kara’s call.

Now, Kara is lying in the sun bed wearing her sister’s work out clothes and Lena has just finished getting her hand wrapped, the results of her blood test revealing no negative side effects from the injection she was given.

They stare at each other. Or more like, Lena is still checking Kara over to make sure she's fine no matter how many times the doctors assure her –something Alex is pleased about, Kara can tell- and Kara's waiting to see if Lena will give her a sign that she wants further contact, something the other woman wasn’t always comfortable with.

Lena looks at her and bites her lip.

_There it is_

Kara scoots over on the bed, the easy movement only causing slight discomfort now, and holds her hand out, pulling Lena next to her as soon as she grabs it.

They lie face to face. Kara’s hand on Lena’s waist and Lena’s hand cupping Kara’s cheek.

“Hi.” Kara says.

Lena runs her hand through Kara’s hair. “Hi.” Her fingers brush Kara’s scalp, the same place the gash was but is now almost fully healed skin and Kara sees the look of wonder in her eyes.

“We had our first kiss a few hours ago.”

Lena smiles. “Out of everything that just happened, that’s what you want to focus on?”

“Yes. For now, at least.” Kara pulls her closer. “I liked it.”

“Me too.”

“And then we kissed again.” Lena’s smile widens, her laugh charmed. “Want to try for a third ti-”

Lena kisses her then, soft and wanting and Kara can’t believe she’s been lucky enough to get to kiss Lena three times _today_.

Whatever events happened in between those moments, Kara can’t bring herself to care right now.

Tomorrow? Oh yes. There’s no doubt there will be consequences.

But now? Now she’s already thinking about the fourth kiss, the fifth, the sixth…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is. I just wrote it in a few hours. It's the fastest I've ever written anything and I'm sure it shows. Let me know what you think?


End file.
